The Magical Christmas: Songs of the Whales
The '''Magical Christmas: Songs of the Whales, '''is a true academy award winning Christmas animated Irish, native, and American musical fantasy movie film, where it takes place in the arctic wildlife or the North Pole, where wildlife is roaming there in the first place on Christmas season. And where the northern lights glowing in the dark called aurora borealis, it can use colors of the light like from pink to light violet. Plot Once upon a time, long, long ago in the Arctic land of the coldest place in the winter snowy days of the wilderness, they lived a young girl named Sarah, who was dreaming about Christmas that they are all celebrating, and she made friends with the Whales, who were giant baleen friends living in the Arctic sea that she was swimming with, they sing these songs, and they eat plankton, krill, anchovies, and sardines for food in the sea. There was danger, like the pod of three orcas, and a live alone bear, who were hunting these whales for food, and these folks from long time ago are disappearing in to death. So it's up to Sarah and her brother Ryan to save the whales, save Christmas, fight & destroy the bear and the orcas, and now, they've be disappearing & gone for good, and then, to bring them back life & normal again, before it is too late. With a help of Apple & Sherry the two yellow horses, Omar the owl-wizard, Long John Silver the wolf-wizard, Jocks the caribou-wizard, Hayley, Tommy, Stacy, Ian, Weinstein the orchestra conductor, Fabiola the sha-woman, and Sebastian the spirit to make everyone back to life again. Sarah & Ryan also made friends with the Arctic land & sea creatures (including puffins, seagulls, penguins, seals, fur seals, sea lions, walruses, belugas, narwhals, and a leopard seal) who were all living the arctic land & sea. 2000px-Studiocanal 2011 logo svg.png It was been created, produced, and writtened by Coltrane Mnich Animal Sounds * Humpback Whale Sounds - The Whales * Atlantic Puffin Sounds - The Puffins * American & European Herring Seagull Sounds - The Seagulls * Emperor Penguin Sounds - The Penguins * Atlantic Walrus Sounds - The Walruses * Harp Seal Sounds - The Seals * Northern Fur Seal Sounds - The Fur Seals * Steller Sea Lion Sounds - The Sea Lions * Leopard Seal Sounds - A Leopard Seal * Polar Bear Sounds - A Bear * Orca Whale Sounds - The Orcas * Horse Sounds - Apple, Sherry, and the other Horses * Arctic Wolf Sounds - The Wolves * Snowy Owl Sounds - The Owls * Caribou Sounds - The Caribou * Narwhal Sounds - The Narwhals * Beluga Whale Sounds - The Belugas Additional voice actors * Kevin Michael Richardson * Jim Cummings * Cam Clarke * Darrell Hammond * Blake Clark * Tress MacNeille * Tara Strong * Rob Paulsen * Jess Harnell * Josh Gad * Jennifer Hale * Susan Silo * Elizabeth Daily * Lloyd Battista * Jennifer Darling * Larry Moss * Chuck McCann * Philip Maurice Hayes * Grey DeLisle-Griffin * Jerry Houser * Brad Garrett * Samuel Vincent * Tony Sampson * Caroline Vasicek * Bruce Fifer * Mickie McGowen * Jack Angel * Patrick Pinney * Philip L. Clarke * Fiona Dwayne * Nigel Pegram * Sherry Lynn Stoner * Matt Hill * Jonah Hill * Dwayne Hill * William Collins * Mark Walton * Jesse Corti * Dee Bradley Baker * Charlie Adler * Bill Farmer music by kamal, and songs by Joanne Shenandoah & more singers Cast Stars * Lucy O'Connell as Sarah * David Rawle as Ryan * Timothy Spall as Nickle * Beau Bridges as Frank * Robbie Coltrane as grandfather * Simon Pegg as Daniel * Dermot Mulroney as Walter * Ben Whitehead as Waggs * Brendan Gleeson as Cody and Santa Willie Claus * Lisa Hannigan as June and Santa Lillie Claus * Jane Seymour as Cassidy * Gabriel Byrne as Robert * Claire Higgins as grandmother * Kelsey Grammer as Weinstein the conductor * Ian McKellen as Omar Jonathan the owl-wizard * Gary Oldman as Long John Silver the wolf-wizard * Clancy Brown as Jocks the caribou-wizard * Ralph Fiennes as the sailor and the horse driver * Joanne Shenandoah as Fabiola the Sha-Woman * Angaynqaq Oscar Kawagally as the narrator and the whale hunter 3rd * John Pingayak as the whale hunter 1st & 2nd * Morgan Freeman as Sebastian the spirit * Kimmy Robertson as Stacy the horse trainer 3rd * Jessalyn Gilsig as Hayley the horse trainer 1st * Cary Elwes as Tommy the horse trainer 2nd * Adam Wylie as Ian the horse trainer 4th * Dee Bradley Baker as the Whales, Apple & Sherry, the Orcas, the Narwhals, the Belugas, the Wolves, the Owls, and the Caribou * Tom Woodruff Jr as the Bear, the Leopard Seal, the Sea lions, the Fur seals, the Penguins, the Seals, and the Walruses Soundtracks # Main title # Sing the song with the whales (snowflake lullaby) # songs of the deep # Sing the song with the whales-Lucy O'Connell # It's the most wonderful time of the year-Lucy O'Connell # The Christmas song # Magic sea dances of holly jolly # Songs of the Whales # The hunting chase is on/ the bear/ the orcas # rescued by the owls, the wolves, and the caribou # Rolling-Seal # All I want for Christmas is you # songs of the whales # Far Away-Nickelback # Sing the song with the whales (snowflake lullaby)(reprise)-Lucy O'Connell # A holly jolly Christmas # the return of the normal people # The magical Christmas songs of the whales # Spirits of the whales # out of the deep blue # whales of dreaming # songs of the deep # traveling the Arctic sea # we wish you a merry Christmas-Lucy O'Connell # the aurora borealis # smooth-Santana # adouma-Santana # Snowflake Lullaby (End credits) In this movie, you'll see food in this film, like vanilla & chocolate cupcakes with vanilla frosting on it who was colorful like violet, pink, yellow, green, and blue, for Sarah's birthday party, and then some burgers with French fries, and then some lemonade & pink lemonade, and then some hot chocolate with whip cream & chocolate syrup on it. Distributed by Focus feature films, and Studios Canal Category:Focus Features films Category:StudioCanal Category:Animated Films Category:Christmas films Category:Christmas Specials Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Upcoming Films Category:Musical Films Category:Christmas Category:Christmas Movies Category:Songs Category:Musicals Category:Animated Musical Category:Animated musical films